


Fondness

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Charity Gala, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, charity auction, formal wear, tony stark in formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: You, along with the rest of the remaining Avengers, have been invited to a Stark Foundation charity gala. Cue formal wear, a conversation with Pepper Potts and a surprise twist at the night’s charity auction.





	Fondness

You jumped slightly as you felt a hand touch the small of your back, but you relaxed into the touch as you recognized the scent of Tony Stark’s undoubtedly expensive cologne. You smiled softly as he leaned subtly into your side, pressing a flute of champagne into your hand. You accepted it gratefully, slightly relieved that he’d found you, and took a sip. The bubbles burst pleasantly on your tongue, and his breath tickled your jaw as he spoke quietly in your ear.

“Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?”

You hid a smirk as he stepped back to a more platonic distance, smoothing a hand over the skirt of your dress. Tony had surprised you a week ago with a private appointment with Tamara, one of the founding designers of Ralph and Russo, to choose a dress for tonight’s event. You’d picked an icy blue gown that matched the color of your force fields, with a natural waistline, elbow-length sleeves and a daringly plunging neckline. It’s pale material and elegant brocading complemented both your figure and your complexion, and while you’d normally object to such an expensive gift, tonight you were grateful for it. You wore it like armor, hoping that blending in with the rich and famous would help settle your nerves.

“You might have mentioned it.” you replied. “Once or twice.”

***

_“You’re killing me in that dress, sweetheart.” Tony said as he took your hand. You followed him into the limo, taking a seat beside him and accepting the glass of scotch he offered. He leaned in to press his lips against your cheek, and you turned your head to catch them with your own in a fleeting kiss, your free hand cupping his cheek softly. He smiled when he pulled away, his forehead pressed against yours for a moment. “You look gorgeous.”_

_You grinned, wiping the faint stain of your lipstick off his bottom lip with your thumb. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Stark.”_

_Tony smiled at you over the lip of his glass, settling back against the seat. You tangled your fingers together with his, and he pulled your hand into his lap, his thumb caressing the back of your hand. “Are you ready for tonight?”_

_You shrugged, toeing off your heels. It was a long drive into the city, and you didn’t see the point of wearing them now; they’d just start hurting your feet sooner. Rhodey and Vision were already in the city, and would be sharing the limo on the way back, so you savoured the time you had alone now. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”_

_“Want me to take your mind off it?” Tony offered, the beginnings of a devilish grin on his lips._

_“It’s tempting.” you laughed, leaning back against his shoulder. Your eyes fell to your intertwined hands, and you squeezed his gently. “It really is, but probably not the wisest idea.”_

_“You’re so responsible,” Tony teased, fingers touching your chin. He turned your head, arching your neck until his nose bumped gently against his. “It’s kind of a turn on.”_

_Your answering chuckle was cut off as his lips met yours in a long, lingering kiss._

***

“Well, it deserves repeating.” Tony chuckled. He offered you a reassuring smile as he noticed just how stiff you were. “Relax, sweetheart. It’s just a party.”

“Parties I’ve been to, Tone. They usually involve a keg. Not a black-tie dress code and a charity auction for one of the biggest relief organizations in the world. Call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure I’m a little out of my depth here.”

You were currently serving as one of the guests of honor at the annual Stark Industries Charity Gala, hosted in the Rooftop Ballroom of the St. Regis Hotel. Originally, the whole team was supposed to be in attendance,  but now only those living in the facility with you were here to drum up donations to the Stark Relief Foundation.

Tony, ever the dutiful host, had been doing the rounds for the last hour and a half, schmoozing two hundred of the richest and most influential people on the planet with ease. You’d lost track of Vision and Rhodey in the crowd; they had undoubtedly been found by curious fans. You yourself had been approached by several people who were eager to meet one of the more elusive Avengers. You weren’t nearly as mysterious as Nat or even Clint, but you rarely spoke to the press yourself.

“C’mon, Y/N. You’re the unbreakable Barricade.” Tony said teasingly, lowering his voice as a few members of the press spotted the two of you together. He waved them over with the hand holding his drink and turned to stand beside you, his other hand slipping around to claim your hip. “What have you got to be afraid of?”

You leaned into his side and softened your expression into a warm smile as cameras began to flash. You spoke in a whisper to Tony, eyes on the press. “Depends on what you’re planning on doing with that hand.”

Tony laughed, his fingers briefly tightening on your hip. “Hey, I’m a gentleman, sweetheart. I’ll behave myself if you do.”

“Mr. Stark?” one of the press interrupted, recording device in her outstretched hand. She was pretty, with dark hair and full lips.

“Yes, dear?”

“You’ve been notably absent from most of this year’s social season. Any explanation as to why?”

“Sometimes you’ve got to work before you can play,” Tony said smoothly, charming smile in place. You felt his thumb brush against your hip, and held back a smirk. It was no secret, at least to you, that Tony preferred to spend his time alone with you than at huge social functions. “It’s unfortunate, but I’m sure we can more than make up for it tonight.”

“Barricade!” you started a little as a man to your left called out, and you felt Tony’s side brush against yours as he stepped in ever so slightly in reassurance. You fought the urge to take his hand in yours and turned your attention to the reporter. “Any comment on the rumors of a romantic relationship between the two of you?”

Tony cleared his throat. “We--”

“Tony has been incredibly gracious in inviting me into his home,” you said calmly, surprising yourself a little. You and Tony still hadn’t discussed exactly what you were to each other, and while that didn’t bother you, you’d known you’d inevitably be asked this question tonight. Tony’s eyebrow twitched as he looked at you; clearly he’d been trying to rescue you from being put on the spot, but he looked proud of you for stepping up. Even, mildly curious as to what you were about to say. “His dedication to the Avengers Initiative and its members -- past and present -- is something to be admired. I can’t thank him enough for giving me the chance to continue putting my abilities to good use.”

“Are you saying that everything is completely professional between the two of you?” another reporter asked skeptically, their eyes falling pointedly to where Tony’s hand still rested on your side.

“Not at all,” you said with a wide smile, and you could practically see every member of the press lean forward eagerly. Tony stiffened ever so slightly beside you, and you turned your smile on him. It softened to something more affectionate and genuine, and it was mirrored in his eyes. “Tony is one of the most amazing, kindest and selfless people I’ve ever met… I’d be an idiot not to call him a friend as well.”

The man beside you broke into a dazzling grin, and the cameras began flashing again as he pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek. You felt a blush beginning to burn on your cheeks as he pulled away, and you took another sip of you champagne to hide it. Tony fielded a few more questions with practiced grace before the group parted to let Rhodey push politely through.

Dressed in his military best, Rhodey gave you a jovial smile and a nod, clapping Tony on the shoulder. At the press’ behest, he moved to stand on your other side, pausing long enough for them to capture a few photos of the three of you before he turned to Tony.

“Sorry to interrupt the press conference. Tony, they need you on stage.”

“Ah, duty calls.” Tony sighed grandly, finishing his drink. You took the glass from him, and he shot you a quick, flirty wink before he turned to join his best friend, the reporters following in his wake. “Have fun, sweetheart.”

You breathed a small sigh of relief once they were gone, downing the rest of your champagne in the hopes of drowning your remaining nerves. You gave the glasses to a passing waitress with an empty tray, resisting the urge to shove your hands in the pockets of your dress. You did, however, take out your phone to check your messages. You smiled to yourself as you opened one from Clint.

_Good luck tonight, kid._

“That was quite the sound bite you gave them.” You turned to see Pepper Potts standing beside you, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in an elegant chignon. She was dressed in a long white gown that set off her skin perfectly, and you swallowed. You knew she was going to be here tonight, but you hadn’t expected her to speak to you. And a conversation with Tony’s ex-love was a little daunting, to say the least. You straightened your back slightly, self-consciously, tucking your phone back into your pocket. “I’m impressed. You handled the press like a professional.”

“All I did was tell the truth, Ms. Potts.” you replied, falling silent for a moment as Pepper waved over a passing waitress. She took two flutes of champagne from their tray with a gracious smile. You spoke again once the waitress had moved on. “I wasn’t trying to ‘handle’ anything.”

“It was a compliment, Y/N.” Pepper said kindly, handing you one of the glasses. She kept her eyes forward, focused on the stage. Tony was stepping up to the podium, shaking the hand of the man who’d just introduced him. “Being able to talk to the press is going to be a very important skill for you to have in the future, I imagine. And please, it’s Pepper.”

“The future?” you repeated warily. Her tone was difficult to read.

“As an ambassador for the Avengers.” Pepper explained easily, taking a sip of her drink. Up on stage, Tony caught sight of you and shot you a quick smile. “You and Tony are going to be spending a lot of time together.”

“Pepper…” you cleared your throat awkwardly. “Whatever you think is going on between me and Tony…”

“It’s okay, Y/N.” Pepper said with an amused smile. “Rhodey already told me everything.”

“That gossipy bitch.” you sighed, exasperated.

Pepper laughed lightly, shaking her head. The diamonds in her ears sparkled as they caught the light. “I think he was just trying to look out for the both of you. He doesn’t want either of you getting hurt.”

“Or you, I’d imagine.” you said, watching her out of the corner of your eye.

“True.” Pepper said simply. “He needn’t worry. And you don’t have to, either. Tony’s secrets are always safe with me.”

“Right…”

“I can’t really say I was surprised that the two of you… found each other. Tony did always like you.”

“Pepper, I know there a lot of rumors about what’s going on between us… about how long Tony and I have been… involved, and--”

“I know they aren’t true, Y/N.” Pepper assured you gently. She turned to meet your eye, her expression understanding. “For all his faults, Tony Stark is remarkably loyal. And I wouldn’t believe that of you, either.”

“Thank you,” you said softly.

“You did well, denying their allegations,” Pepper continued. “Tony, on the other hand, might have done less so.”

“What? You mean the kiss?” you asked, shrugging. “He does that with everyone, I don’t think--”

“Not the kiss. His breast pocket.” Pepper nodded towards the stage. “He might as well have worn a sign.”

You squinted slightly before your eyes widened as you saw what she meant. How you hadn’t noticed before, you weren’t sure. Tony was wearing all black tonight, set apart from the traditional tuxedos everywhere in the room. But in his breast pocket, his pocket square stood out in stark contrast; a pale, icy blue that matched your dress exactly. He must have asked Tamara for matching material.

“Tony…”

Pepper’s gaze returned to the stage as the others around you began clapping, and you did the same. Tony had just finished his speech, and was shaking hands with the auctioneer he’d just introduced. They exchange a few private words, and your eyebrow rose as Tony suddenly looked surprised. He gave the audience one last winning smile before making his way off stage. His eyes found you quickly, but instead of heading back down the steps and through the crowd, he exited out the back, out of sight. “Is something wrong?”

“A change of plans,” Pepper explained cryptically, and you caught her smirk as you glanced towards her. She finished off her champagne before turning to you. “I suspect Tony has a few questions for me at the moment. Excuse me, Y/N.”

“O…kay…?” your voice drifted off as she left, weaving her way easily through the crowd. Your phone buzzed in your pocket a minute later, and your brow furrowed in confusion when you saw Tony’s name on the Caller I.D.

You couldn’t help the way your lips quirked slightly at the photo that came up with it; it was one you’d taken a few weeks ago. You’d had an early class, and Tony had woken up just as you were about to leave. He’d sleepily asked you to come back to bed, and you’d smiled, snapped a photo of him still buried in the blankets and kissed his cheek before leaving. You swiped to answer, holding the phone to your ear.

“Hey, baby. Everything okay?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Tony replied dryly.

“Where’d you go?”

“I’m out by the elevators. Come meet me?”

You grinned, heading for the door. “Are we sneaking out early?”

“I wish,” Tony sighed. “I really, really wish.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“My best guess is that this is Pepper’s revenge for all those years as my put-upon assistant. She denies it, of course.”

“I need a little more info than that, Tone.” you said, smiling at an older couple as you slipped past them.

“Turns out Uncle Sam’s favourite poster boy had been convinced by the Foundation to play courtesan tonight before… before he went AWOL.” he explained, clearing his throat. “A desperate bid from my staff to get the bids of rich divorcees, I guess. Of course, Rogers isn’t here, so Pepper signed me up as his replacement. Didn’t think she should have told me before now.”

“Translation?”

You stepped out into the hall and spotted Tony, as promised, leaning against the wall by the elevator doors. He had his free hand tucked into his pocket, his ankles crossed. He gave you a relieved smile as he spotted you, continuing the conversation in your ear as you approached. “I’m being auctioned off. For the low, low price of my pride, some lucky woman… or man… is going to buy themselves an all-expenses paid date with Tony Stark.”

You held back a laugh as you hung up the phone, coming to a stop in front of him. “Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Y/N,” he muttered, straightening. You pressed your lips together to stop your smile. “You’re the one who’s going to get me out of this.”

“What do you want me to do?” you asked incredulously, tucking your phone back into your pocket. “Take a page out of the big guy’s book and wreck the place?”

“It’s seriously tempting, sweetheart. But, not what I had in mind.” Tony replied. “I need you to bid.”

“You need me to _what_?”

“Just… outbid the others. I’ll cover the cost,” he pleaded, stepping forward and closing most of the space between you. His gaze was imploring, and he took hold of your hands. “Please, Y/N.”

“Tony,” you said after a moment, glancing at the elevator as the doors opened. A few of the waitstaff wandered out, undoubtedly returning from their break, and you waited until they were out of earshot before speaking again. “If I do… this is going to make a statement. Are you okay with that?”

“Please, sweetheart.” Tony asked again, squeezing your hands. “You have no idea what these women are like…”

You sighed, returning the pressure with your own fingers. “You’re lucky I… you’re lucky you’re cute.”

***

“So much for our ‘professional relationship’ story,” you sighed, tossing your shoes aside. Tony chuckled, pulling you back against him. You rested your head on his chest, tucking your feet up on the seat, your skirt falling over them. Tony wrapped an arm around you, his hand coming to rest on your stomach. You covered it with one of your own, fumbling idly with his fingers. “The media’s having a field day.”

“I noticed,” Tony mumbled in amusement, kissing your hair. The press had followed eagerly after the two of you as you’d left the building; they’d been relentless since you’d won the bid. They’d practically tried to pile into the limo after you, and you finally let out a growl off frustration and thrown up a force field. One particularly excited camera man had bounced off it before the others had realized it was there. Tony had found it hilarious.

“Not that you were being real subtle in the first place, Iron Man.” you pointed out, reaching back to tug his pocket square out of his pocket. Tony chuckled, and you felt him shrug. “Why didn’t you just leave if you didn’t want to be bought?”

“Wouldn’t look good for the Foundation.” Tony said against your hair, and you felt his nose bump against your head. “Besides, it turns out I fetch a pretty handsome price.”

“Which you could have just donated. It’s your foundation, Tone.”

“True.” Tony replied. His hand curled in yours, his fingertips tracing the brocading over your stomach. “I also could have asked Rhodey to do the bidding.”

You rolled your eyes. “Then why didn’t you?”

Tony was quiet for a while, his silence contemplative. his finger tapped melodically against your belly.

“What we’re doing… what we’ve got between us… I don’t want to hide it.” Tony said quietly. “Being with you… I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time. Guess I don’t want to keep it a secret.”

You blushed, taking his hand between both of yours. You interlaced your fingers with his slowly, carefully. “And… what is it exactly? That we have?”

“What were you going to say before?” Tony asked after a moment. His voice was quiet, considering. “When you agreed to bid?”

You swallowed, tucking hair behind your ear self-consciously. “I… wasn’t going to say anything else. Why?”

Tony cupped your cheek in his hand, turning you around to face him. He smiled softly down at you, a knowing kind of look in his eye. He leaned down to press his lips to yours, his kiss soft and sweet and yearning. When he finally broke away, he pressed his lips against yours in a fleeting kiss, once, twice. His lips brushed against yours as he spoke, his fingers curling in a lock of your hair.

“Because ‘you’re lucky you’re cute’, too.”

 


End file.
